Lily
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Severus, onze ans, regarde rêveusement une petite fille...


**Lily**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J., je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Base : Tomes 1 à 7 de _Harry Potter_

———

Il le vit s'abîmer dans une contemplation douloureuse, du moins à en juger par ses yeux de chien battu.

« Qui regardes-tu ainsi ? »

Severus sursauta. Il ne l'avait manifestement pas entendu approcher.

« Personne ! » répondit-il précipitamment.

Lucius n'était pas de cet avis. Il regarda à son tour par le soupirail – enterrés dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, les Serpentard n'avaient que ça en guise de fenêtres – et ne vit qu'une petite fille assise sur un banc. En tant que préfet, il avait à cœur de connaître tous les élèves.

« Lily Evans, Gryffondor, première année, parents Moldus, bon niveau », récita-t-il.

Severus crispa les poings et serra les dents.

Lucius lui jeta un œil et fut soudainement pris d'un doute affreux.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as le béguin pour cette fille ?

— Non ! Non ! J'sais même pas qui c'est !

— Ne dis pas de bêtises. Elle est de ton année. Tu as des cours communs avec elle.

— Je la connais pas plus que ça. C'est qu'une Gryffondor… une Gryffondor parmi d'autres.

— Comment peux-tu être amoureux de _ça_ ? insista Lucius, révulsé d'horreur.

— Je… Je… bredouilla Severus, sachant très bien tout ce que _ça _sous-entendait.

— Enfin, Severus… elle est _rousse_ ! Personne de bon goût n'aime les cheveux roux. »

Sur ces mots et avec un hochement de tête continu et réprobateur devant une telle absence de goût de son protégé, Lucius repartit s'asseoir derrière un des bureaux de la salle commune des Serpentard, laissant un Severus vexé qu'on trouve à redire sur son goût pour les rouquines, mais soulagé qu'on ne le lui reproche que cela.

De toute façon, pensa-t-il en laissant à nouveau courir son regard sur la jeune fille, il n'aimait pas Lily parce qu'elle était rousse, il l'aimait parce qu'elle était Lily.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation alors qu'il crut croiser ses yeux verts et se recroquevilla prestement hors de vue, s'attirant alors un sourire goguenard de Lucius qui n'avait, semble-t-il, rien de mieux à faire que de se moquer des amours pré pubères d'un première année.

« Tu devais pas travailler à ton mémoire de charmes pour le rendre demain ? insinua Severus, espérant ainsi ramener Lucius à la dure réalité de ses examens prochains.

— C'est tellement plus distrayant de te regarder te morfondre pour une Gryffondor rouquine que tu n'auras jamais », lui rétorqua Lucius d'un ton venimeux. Il avait une sainte horreur des donneurs de leçons, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un gamin de onze ans, aussi intelligent et précoce soit-il.

Le visage de Severus se transforma alors en un tel masque de tristesse que Lucius en eut un coup au cœur et regretta ses paroles malheureuses. Il se leva et retourna près de Severus, se pencha sur lui et posa une main sur sa tête penchée.

« Je ne voulais pas être méchant. » Bien sûr que si il le voulait !

« Je sais bien que je suis pas beau et qu'elle est trop jolie pour moi, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on pourra jamais être ensemble et puis… »

Lucius s'accroupit devant lui et lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Severus, écoute-moi bien : vous ne serez jamais ensemble et ça n'a rien à voir avec ton aspect physique – qui, soi dit en passant, n'est pas aussi repoussant que tu te plais à le croire –, le problème c'est que tu es un Serpentard et qu'elle est une Gryffondor, et je peux t'assurer que si un membre de notre maison peut aimer un des rouges et or, _jamais_ l'un d'entre eux ne s'abaissera à aimer l'un de nous. Nous sommes des lépreux à leurs yeux.

— Elle, elle est différente, elle est pas comme ça, elle est gentille, et d'abord, c'est mon amie !

— Oui… et elle ne sera jamais plus… et un jour, elle ne sera même plus ton amie… le jour où elle aura une amie qui lui fera remarquer que cela ne se fait pas de fréquenter un Serpentard ou bien le jour où son petit ami Gryffon – car elle aura un petit ami de _sa_ maison – lui fera bien sentir tout le mal qu'il pense de son amitié pour toi… et ce jour-là, elle sera obligée de choisir entre sa maison et toi, et quel sera son choix ?

— Elle me choisira moi. » Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même. « Elle me choisira moi ? » répéta-t-il, interrogeant Lucius, le suppliant de répondre que oui, c'est lui qu'elle choisira.

Lucius se contenta de secouer la tête. Au fond de sa détresse et dominant son creux au ventre, Severus remarqua la douleur dans les yeux de son aîné. Il ne sut s'il devait l'attribuer à sa propre peine gagnant le septième année, honteux d'en être l'auteur, ou si Lucius avait lui-même vécu la douleur qu'il lui infligeait en lui assurant que jamais il n'aurait l'élue de son cœur.

Un « Toi aussi ? » lui brûla les lèvres.

Il le tut.

—Fin—

Voilà pour cette nouvelle petite fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...


End file.
